


The Sniper: Epilogue

by OurLittleUniverse



Category: The Sniper - Fandom
Genre: Damn this is sadder than I wanted it to be, Death, Sniper by Liam O'Flaherty, Trigger warnings don't read if you're sensative, depressed, suicide warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleUniverse/pseuds/OurLittleUniverse
Summary: This is actually a school assignment for what happened after "The Sniper" (in Little Worlds, a collection of short stories #cheekyspon)





	

The sniper let his brother's limp head fall back to the ground and started to shake.  
He had just killed his brother, the last of his family.  
But what did it matter, right? They were enemies... right?  
Wrong. His brother was there because he was sent to infiltrate the enemy base. The sniper had been there to save him.  
After being gone for much longer than expected, his brother was trying to be a double agent rather than take out the base.  
When he realized no one was going to save his brother, the sniper took it into his own hands to go and save him.  
The tank from before started to make it's way towards him and he froze. The remorse and fear from before had suddenly faded away.  
The sniper stood, holding his hands in the air. Well, his working one at least.  
He glanced to the ground next to him, where his rifle still lay. Perfect.  
The man in the the tank rose out of it and yelled at him to get on the ground.  
He slowly moved to the ground, making sure to get closer to his gun as he did so.  
As the man walked toward him, an involuntary smirk made it's way onto his face.  
All remorse and self-hatred was gone. All that was left was a playful desire to kill.  
His mind lost in thought, the man had already reached him, and the window for escape was closing.  
He tried to reach for his rifle but remembered despairingly that his arm was no longer working.  
He cursed in his mind as the man hauled him towards the tank, his hands bound by rope.  
There was leeway in the rope so he figured he could easily untie it.  
As the man roughly shoved him into the tank and followed swiftly, he thought of all the ways he could kill the bastard.  
The man sank down into his position in the driver's seat.  
The sniper slowly started to untie the rope and moved closer to the man.  
The enemy had such a false sense of security that the sniper nearly laughed.  
When his hands were free, he grabbed the rope and pulled it around the man's neck, pulling until the wriggling body was still.  
The sniper reached forward and grabbed his gun, then slouched back into his seat.  
He put the gun to his own head and just thought. What would happen if he died? Who would really miss him?  
His family was all dead and his comrades probably expected him to be k.i.a. It's not like the war would be lost just because one average sniper died.  
But if he killed himself, what would happen after death? Maybe he should wait until the reaper comes for him naturally? Why race to the end when it's already coming for you, right?  
He cocked back the hammer and thought even harder.  
He felt nothing while killing that man in the tank. He was almost happy even. No guilt, no fear. Nothing.  
Thoughts racing, he felt his arm growing tired. He should just go home. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd die on the way back.  
Plus, if he was going to die, he should die defending his comrades. At least it might get him remebered for something worthy of being remebered.  
Then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
